Screw it
by Angelic-Demon96
Summary: Don't you hate it when everyone you know and love dies? Noble Six was left for dead, before getting thrown into a whole new "adventure." Can she keep her secret from these new group of allies? Is she ready to sacrifice herself to save the world, AGAIN? Elves, and orcs, and plasmas oh my! M to be safe
1. Prologue

**Hello Sweeties! Never done a cross-over before, so bear with me! Also tell me what you think (I'm a tough cookie, I can handle it.) I don't own any LOTR characters or any of those from the Halo franchise. I'm just a waitress, please don't sue me ;)**

 **Lotsa Luv! :3**

Before:

Noble Six pulled the assault rifle from its clip and turned her back to the retreating ship. Her mission: disbanded, her closest friends: dead. All for a small package containing an AI. The old lady had said that the AI was their hope, she had to believe that. But now that hope was gone, and she had to protect it.

Her motion detectors alerted her to the arrival of the first group of Covenant. A few plasmas later and she cleared a path to the bigger guns. She grinned inside her helmet. This is what she was best at. Climbing to the seat, she slipped into the control and felt the machine respond to her touch. She had to cover the ship as it was tried to leave.

One by one, she heard banshees and phantoms explode. Leaving the cannon, her food nudged something that made her pause. Emile.

Her one lifeline was gone. She grabbed the energy sword from the dead Zealot, and pressed her helmet against the painted skull on Noble four's. She remembered what he said to her:

"Spartans don't die, they just go to Hell to regroup."

"I'll see you then," she whispered. Then the Pillar of Autumn left, and she was truly alone.

"Who's next you sons of bitches!?" She screamed at the heavens.

As if granting her wish, drop ships released their loads, showering her in hoards of brutes and elites. Noble six readied her sword.

"That one's for Jorge." She stab one through the throat. "That one's for Kat." Slice through the diaphragm. "That one's for Carter." Through the head. "That one's for Emile." Plasma to the face.

She turned to face a cluster of grunts, bouncing a frag grenade. They paused, frightened.

"You know, I'm not sure if Jun is alive or not. But don't you think I should avenge him for good measure?"

The grunts opened fire and Six threw the grenade with a satisfied smirk.

She felt a sharp pain and looked down. Another energy sword was thrust through her middle. _Oh shit,_ she thought as her sensors and shields flashed red. Her last thought as the darkness took her was:

 _Goddamned Zealots_


	2. So many friends so little time

**I'm back in black! Literally wearing black right now. Go figure! Anywhoo, I don't own all that stuff that isn't mine. If you can't tell, you probably shouldn't read this. Thanks to the people who have followed me so far, I didn't update because my computer crashed and I lost what I was working on. So then I lost steam. Oh well, let's try this again, shall we?**

 **Lotsa Luv :3**

"A ghost?! For real?"

"I would not spread false rumors, Master Hobbit. I saw it with me own eyes." The half drunk old man nodded sagely. Pippin leaned in close while the din of the Prancing Pony dulled to listen to the tale.

"It was a mere two nights ago-"He began,

"Hogwash Barnes! Two nights ago you were drunk off yer ass with the rest of us down here!" Bellowed a rowdy companion from a few tables down.

"I wert done, Phillips!" Barnes bellowed back. "Anyway, AFTER I left the pub," He shot a glare at Phillips, "I went fer a walk to see if I coulda scrounge up some tasty woman fer the night when I was approached by a tall cloaked man on a dark, evil horse."

"Now how could a horse be evil?" Sam piped in, thinking of his new acquisition, Bill.

"This one had eyes red as blood and green foam flecked on his lips," the drunk continued. "The cloaked rider kept askin' for some 'Bag-unz' and I had no idea what kinda bag 'e was lookin' fer so I told him so. That seemed to make him real angry cuz 'e took out his sword-" The man brandished his mug, spraying his impromptu audience with bits of sour ale, "and held it to my throat and HISSED at me!"

Merry and Pippin gasped dramatically and leaned in closer.

"An' I thought I was done fer, but out of nowhere, a knight appeared with armor the likes of with I ain't ever seen! He slashed at the rider with a sword made out of pure light!" The hobbits gasped and he continued "The man with the evil horse ran away, squealing like stuck pigs. The knight held a ringer to his visor like so-" Barnes raised a finger to his lips, "Then disappeared without a trace." He ended dramatically with a swig of his ale

"Awww man, Barnes, you know you were just drunk as a newt! Nonnathis ever happened an' you know it!"

The bar erupted with good-natured chuckles. Barnes turned back to his mug mumbling "I know what I saw." And the hobbits scurried off to see what else they could stir up, sending wary glances at "Strider" as he puffed his pipe.

 **oO0Oo**

"What do you want?" Frodo demanded

"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry." Strider hissed urgently.

"I carry nothing!" The halfling claimed.

"Indeed. I can remain seen or un-seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, now that is a rare gift." The man tugged down his hood once he had put out the candles.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?"

With a pause Frodo whispered "Yes."

Strider shrugged, "Not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you."

 **oO0Oo**

The hobbit made their way over the grassy hills, muttering about second breakfast as Aragorn urged them to move faster. Frodo hustled to his side "Are they getting closer?" He whispered, not wanting the others to over-hear.

The ranger turned to face him "I fear they are, young hobbit. I sense a presence close behind us, a shadow without a host. Be on your guard."

The hobbit paled and quickened his pace.

Crossing through marshes and snow-covered hill, they came to rest in a small clearing as night fell. Aragorn smiled with a strange sad fondness as the hobbits bundled themselves into bed, tucking in each others toes into the soft furs. The ranger took the first watch, softly singing an elven song. He was unaware of two sets of listening ears, one snuggled into a bed roll, the other perched in a tree. The later eavesdropper leaned into the wind, catching pieces of melodies as they began to sleep.

 **oO0Oo**

Soon the ragtag group approached what appeared to be a pile of stones on a hill.

"This was once the watch tower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn announced.

After setting up camp, he passed each of the hobbits a small dagger and told them to stay put as he scouted. He knew the knives were small, but he prayed if there was trouble it would give the halflings a fighting chance.

He climbed down and made his way back towards the woods. _Time to see if that strange shadow means us harm_. He heard rustling a ways away, this spirit was not as silent as the others, merely unable to be seen. He closed his eyes and allowed his senses to do the rest.

There!

He swung his sword around and heard a surprised gasp. A strange pattern of light in the form of a man flickered then died.

"Show yourself fiend!" Aragorn demanded of the empty air.

The light flickered again to his left, and this time did not die. It was all he could do not to drop his sword in surprise. He had expected some other wraith, but instead he found some...strange soldier.

The creature incredibly tall and was covered from head to toe with some unusual armor, painted midnight blue with an unfamiliar crest on the pauldron. The visor seemed to be mirrored with a greenish-tint. Underneath these odd pads of armor Aragorn saw what looked like black, skin-tight mesh. He studied the creature, its arms were raised in surrender.

"Whats that in your hand?" Aragorn demanded.

The creature glanced at its left hand which was wrapped tightly around a small object. And he held it out for the ranger to see. He glanced down, not lowering his guard. It was a piece of black fabric. He snatched it up quickly to get a closer look. It was a piece of a Nazgul cloak.

"You are... hunting them?" He inquired.

The being wiggled his hand in a 'kind of' gesture.

"This would be easier if you spoke, could you tell me your name?"

The creature widened its stance and placed its arms behind its back. At ease. "I am called SPARTAN-B312 or more often now Noble 6. My true name is classified. My friends just call me six."

Aragorn started. "You are female?"


	3. Hustle

**How am I doing so far? I might just try to shove out a few more chapters while I have them in my head before I go to sleep properly. Sorry if it gets confusing, I just don't want to write down every detail of LoTR, when I'm most of you have read it or at least watched the movie. Oh! That reminds me, I am going by the movie's timeline because it is easier to keep track of. Rate, rant, and review please!**

 **Language warning again in case you forgot.**

 **Lotsa Luv**

 **DA**

Aragorn started. "You are female?"

Six lowered her stare pointedly to her own body. "Last time I checked."

Aragorn chuckled before he could stop himself and put away his sword. "I am called Aragorn."

Six shook her head and relaxed out of her soldier position, putting one hand on her hip. Everyone on this planet seemed to have such weird names. She had been following the group of what she had thought were children for weeks now and they all had name like _Frodo_ and _Pippin._ But then again, this is coming from a girl named Six.

"So... where are you from?" Aragorn inquired, clearly uncomfortable with this situation.

"Where are YOU from?" She bit back a bitter tone. This has not been a very good few weeks. "Look, sorry. I'm just so fucking tired and It's been a while since I ate. My reserves were depleted ages ago. Forgive me if I'm a little bitch-y"

"Just, why are you following us?" Aragorn asked, gentler now, trying to ignore her strange way of speaking.

She sighed, "I've been trained to wait for orders, but I doubt that they are coming since my superiors more than likely believe me to be dead. I thought those dudes were kids and was meaning to protect them. More out of habit than anything else to be honest." She shrugged, "Where are those furry munchkins anyway?"

Aragorn gestured behind him "I left them at the ruins."

Six looked up sharply, "You sure that's a good idea? Four of those ugly mother fuckers were sniffing around there earlier this morning."

Aragorn swore quietly under his breath and took off. "Couldn't you have mentioned that earlier?"He called over his shoulder.

"I was a bit busy being threatened by the dude I'm helping, Asshole!" She kept pace with him easily, then rushed past him to reach the ruins as night began to fade and Nazgul screeched reached their ears.

oO0Oo

The four hobbit stood in a fearful circle, the piercing screams reaching their bones. The five Nazgul drew their swords and glided closer. Sam tried to block their blades but was thrown down, followed closely by Merry and Pippin and they were shoved aside. Frodo reached for his ring and slipped it on.

Then he saw their horrid faces still approaching, dressed in white and with empty eyes. The ring pulled towards the Nazgul's outstretched hand. As he pulled away, the creature's sword descended and Frodo was struck with agony.

Aragron flew over the ledge with a torch and a sword followed by the ghost knight from the old man's story. Merry and Pippin glanced at each other for confirmation of sanity as he brandished a forked, glowing sword yelling "Get some!" As he swiped at the Nazgul. Aragorn ducked and slashed and parried, keeping the Wraiths from their prey. The knight then pulled out a strange device from his back as a series of clicks were the only warnings they got as the sound of thunder pelted them. The Nazgul screeched and retreated, but not before Aragorn lobbed a torch at one's face.

The knight made as if to chase after, but Aragorn called out "Stay, friend, you will have your chance."

"Where is Frodo?" Aragorn shot towards Pippin. He glanced helplessly about.

"Here!" The knight called, arms stretched as if holding something. Looking back, the hobbits would have realized that the voice of their savior was that of a woman, but they were preoccupied with their concern over their friend.

Frodo managed to pull off his ring as the ranger grabbed the broken morgul blade.

"This is beyond my ability to heal. He needs elvish medicine."

The knight pulled out a strange package filled with first aid materials and began binding his wounds as Strider had the others pack up everything they could carry.

Six days from Rivendell, the hobbit had said. If only Six knew where it was, she could grab the lot of them and carry them on her back in three. As it were, she held one hobbit under each arm and most of the packs strapped to her back. She easily kept Strider's pace as he balanced Frodo and Sam on the pony. She cursed herself for the hundredth time for not studying medicine, as the hobbit cried out in pain.

Merry peered up at the visor-clad warrior, his curls bouncing as she jogged next to the pony. "You know, you don't act like a woman."

She looked down at the halfling, "How is a woman supposed to act, then?"

"You know, soft and pretty. Quiet and friendly."

She laughed deeply and the hobbits felt it shake through them as she bounced. "And you have a lot of experience with women, do you Merry? Are you the resident expert?"

Merry blushed "...No. But-"

"Look short-stack, get to know a few more women and then come talk to me."

Resting was out of the question. No one asked her any more questions for which she was grateful. The stab wound she suffered from reach still had not healed, she had not eaten in a week, and she couldn't remember the last time she had any water. But she was still stronger than any of them, and she would not let them down. But she should probably need some water. That tended to be important, you know, for living and shit.

She jogged next to Aragorn. "When we next stop, I need water. Badly." She whispered to the ranger, hoping to keep the other from catching onto her fatigue. He nodded his understanding, the miles did not seem to be treating him any better, there were dark circles under his eyes and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. Six was grateful again that her suit kept her cool.

oO0Oo

As they camped under troll-statues (Six made a note to ask Aragorn about them later, if there was a later), he silently handed her a water skin. She walked a few paces from her companions and their camp, turning her back to them before pressing the release for her helmet. It hissed as the pressure was released and she gasped as un-filtered air hit her lungs. Taking a few seconds to adjust to the smells and sensation of air actually touching her face, she lifted the water skin to her lips and drank deeply.

After a few moments of bliss, she put the cap back on and re-sealed her helmet, not wanting to waste too much water. After all, her suit tried to keep her well-hydrated as long as it had enough to run on. She passed the skin back wordlessly to Aragorn.

Later, he and Sam set off to find an herb. She would have offered to help, but there is no way she could have found it. Instead she and the other hobbits attempted to care for Frodo.

"So...what do we call you, then?" Ventured Pippin.

"SPARTAN-B312, or you can just call me Six."

"But there is no 'six' in that other name," Sam observed.

"I was a part of an elite group of soldiers called NOBLE. We all had numbers, mine was six. Understand?"

Both hobbits nodded, but they didn't understand at all.

Their attentions went back to Frodo as his cries of agony grew to sound more like the cry of the Wraiths before light footsteps approached their groups.


	4. Bad Boo-Boo

**Hey guys! It's me again, sorry finals have been... not fun. Anyway, I wanted to talk about Six's feeling for Jun more in this chapter. It was originally going to be a smutty flashback, but I thought that might distract from the rest of the story. PM me if you want me to send you the original. Anyway, we left off with Frodo injured and footsteps approaching. R and R everyone!**

 _Flashback_

 _I had begun to remove my armor, the extra layers sitting on my cot when I heard DOT, "Noble Six? Noble Three is requesting entrance."_

" _Jun?" What was he doing here? "Let him in, DOT."_

 _I pulled my helmet on as the door hissed open. Jun sauntered in with a patient smile and placed himself in the folding chair next to my steel desk. We had debriefed only an hour ago, our intel about the strike force really pricked up the ears to our superiors, why was he here?_

" _You know, you don't have to leave your helmet on for me, we are comrades now, we should trust each other. Plus I already know about your 'special situation."_

" _How the hell did you- you know what? Never mind, I forgot who I was talking to. You always know everything." I shrugged and pulled off my helmet like it was no big deal, but my heart was racing a thousand beats a minute. I prayed that DOT would not call me out on it. When was the last time someone was permitted to see my face? Even training with the SPARTAN-IV squad, I was ordered to wear the mesh mask. I turned and faced him, trying to hide the flux of emotions that I was certain were scuttling about my face._

" _See? Not so bad, you are still beautiful."_

 _I snorted, was he trying to get on my good side? "What do you want Jun? We already debriefed, I'm tired as hell."_

" _To be honest, I wanted to...thank you." He said it almost like a whisper. Now that was interesting, SPARTANs don't get thanked for doing their jobs, he knows that._

 _I raised my eyebrow._

" _I mean, you had my back, Six, you saved me more than once."_

" _Oh! You mean like when you were trying to attach bombs to the tower and I had to save your ass from THREE hunters like you were a little princess? A princess who can plant bombs anyway. Or when there was a cloaked elite sneaking up on you and I sniped his ass into next month? Or how you and I were both out of ammo and I fucking punched a Guta to death? Because yeah I'm the best!"_

 _He allowed himself a small chuckle then continued, "What I mean to say is...You are an amazing woman. And I was wondering if you would care to...blow off some steam?"_

 _Oh this was interesting! Even stick-in-the-muds like him have a sex drive. Naturally I would have loved too, but I wanted to make him squirm first._

" _Sure! You mean you want to spar in the training yards?"_

" _No! What? I-"_

" _Just give me a second to put my armor back on."_

" _No dammit! I was propositioning you! Please don't make this harder than it already is for me. I don't exactly do this often."_

 _I let my voice soften, "Sorry Jun, I just wanted you to say it plain."_

 _He stood up from the chair and grabbed my gloved hand and kneels down with a sly smile, "Will you, Noble Six, Fuck me?" God that accent was hot!_

 _I pretended to fan myself with my hand, "Why, Noble Three! I thought you'd never ask!"_

oO0Oo

Six hoped Jun was alright. She wasn't so naive to think that they loved each other. But he respected her, cared about her. And she won't lie, he was a good lay. He trusted her and she trusted him. In the world of SPARTANs there is no room for love. She never really minded this idea until she saw these two. The way they glanced at each other, even in this life or death situation: they loved each other. It made her feel more alone than ever after losing her team.

The beautiful lady with the pointed ears spoke to Frodo in strange words, but the words seemed to help frodo, he stared at her as if fascinated. I quietly asked DOT to record the words to try and establish a database for translation later.

"Frodo!" She cried as his eyes rolled back. "He's fading!"

She said something about her father and the wraiths that were chasing us. She looked at me and whispered in the strange language to Aragon again, shooting me a suspicious glance once in awhile. It seemed they reached a consensus and Aragon placed Frodo on her horse and squeezed her hand.

"What are you doing?!" Cried Sam, "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Aragorn began to pick up camp, "We have to move, now! The wraiths will most likely follow them, but we can't count on that. We must make haste to Rivendell!"

As if on cue, wraith screech filled the air.

Six checked her motion sensors, "Most are changing their paths, but two are coming this way!"

Aragorn stared at her, "How do you-"

"There is no time for that!" She snapped, "Run! I will hold them off."

"Don't be daft!" Pippin yelled, "They can't be killed!"

She smiled grimly, "That may be true, half-pint, but I'll be damned if I let those sons of bitches hurt anyone."

She turned and met their eyes through her helmet. "Go on, I'll be fine."

Aragorn nodded and grabbed the rest of their supplies, he threw Sam onto Bill and put Merry and Pippin onto his own horse.

"Head North-East for two days, Rivendell is nestled in the mountain that the sun always touches. At the gate, tell them you are a friend of Aragorn. Take care, my friend."

Six gave them a two fingered salute and marched towards the sound of the screams, bouncing a grenade in her hands.

 **oO0Oo**

Aragorn had mentioned that there were nine wraiths, but two were here. She could only assume that the other seven were after Frodo.

The cloaked figures circled her on their horses, brimming with bad intentions.

"You know, you guys need to see a farrier, have you seen the state of your horse's hooves? Shame on you." Six teased. She weighed her options: She could cloak herself and run, but there is a chance they won't follow her and go after the other, she could use the bubble shield, but that only works on ranged attacks. She had her sniper and assault rifle, but there were too close for her to get a good range. That left the sword.

She pulled it out and the wraiths seemed to eye it warily. Then they charged.

Still mounted, their long claymores had to be handled with one hand, decreasing their power. This made blocking easy. They dove at her time and again and Six ducked and dodged, trying to slice through their defenses. Her energy sword had no reach compared to theirs, it would not be an even match like this.

She knew what she had to do: she stabbed the first horse with her sword, ducking under a blow. The SPARTAN winced as the horse cried out and fell, she hated killing innocent creatures, even ones that seemed like demon-possessed nightmares. As the wraith regained it's footing, she did the same to the other horse. The wraiths began attacking her in earnest, the claymores now being utilized to their full power. They seemed angry.

"That's right, y'all are my bitches now! Let me hear you scream!" She charged them, parrying one's swing and jamming her shoulder in his stomach. She slid behind him and stabbed at his back, only to be blocked by the other. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into a tree, cutting off her air supply. He held his sword in his left hand as if to end it right there, but Six caught the sword between the forks of her own and twisted until it flew from its hand. She stabbed it in the shoulder until it hissed in pain and let go. She dropped to the forest floor with a thud and looked up to see the wraiths scamper away.

"Oh no you don't!" and she began to chase after them.

"Noble Six, there appears to be a problem," Her VI interjected.

"Not now DOT, I'm in the middle of something."

"Noble Six, it appears your wound has opened again."

"Then close it, I don't have time for this, DOT!" She growled in frustration as she ducked under branches, chasing her prey.

"There is not enough gel to continue repairs as before. It appears that the elements on this planet have infected the wound. Recommend immediate medical attention."

She huffed. "Are you saying you can't continue healing me until someone washed my booboo?"

"Affirmative, the infection has gone far beyond what your suit is capable of handling."

"Then why the hell didn't you say so earlier! I bet the others had supplies!"

"I was instructed to remain silent in the presence of the sentient species on this planet. This is the first time you have been alone since that instruction."

"GOD DAMMIT DOT! MY SAFETY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY PRIVACY!"

"My apologies, Noble Six. Rerouting priorities."

Six sighed. It looked like the cloaked riders were not pursuing the others, and it was unlikely that they would catch up on foot. She needed medical attention and fast. She set a marker in her HUD for the direction that Aragorn instructed and hoped that she could last another two days. God dammit DOT.


End file.
